Catian Love
by Journalist2012
Summary: Catians and humans cooperating with each other. Enter Yuugi Moto, a catian falling in love with one of her kind. His name is Atemu Sennen. Couples: YxA not Anzu, RxB, SxJ, MxM. FEM. Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik. LEMONS in later chapters. R&R PLEASE!
1. Prolouge

_In a world where you think everything is normal. You're dead wrong. Here on Earth, humans live and cooperate with catians - a mixture of cat and humans. They're said to be descendents of Basset herself. _

_This is how the story goes. Basset ruled over the cats in Egypt. But eventually, somehow, nobody knows how, she fell in love with a human. They're love resulted in a baby girl. The first catian. They named her Saya. Saya eventually grew up and the line continued. It is said that even as the bloodline continued and was tainted more and more by human blood, that all catians remained half cat and half human as if they were borned the first of Basset._

_At first, humans despised the catians and Basset for tainting her bloodline. But soon agreed that they couldn't live in hatred forever. The two species made a peace treaty and continued to live in harmony for many years with Basset always watching over them._

_Enter Yuugi Mutou, a catian that fell in love with another catian named Atem Sennen._

**A/N Hope that you liked my first real story. Second chappy coming up soon.**


	2. Meeting and a Date

**A/N ****Here goes the second chapter!**

Yuugi's POV

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! The school bell had just rang, signaling the beginning of class. I had made it to my seat just in time.

" Class, we have a new student. I want you to welome him with open arms." , the teacher said. The new student walked into the classroom. My breath hitched. He was beautiful. His hair was the same color as mine. It's just that where mine was amethyst, his were a magenta red. He had sun kissed skin that looked so delightfully smooth. And his lips looked oh so kissable. His eyes were the deepest red I've ever seen. My daze was interupted by the teacher speaking. 'Damn her ! Interupting my oogling like that. '

" Class this is our new student. He is from Egypt. Would you like to tell us your name? " the teacher asked. Just by glancing at him , I could tell he was a catian. From the tip of his cat ears to the tip of his tail. But I had no grudge against him seeing as I am a catian and descendant of Basset also.

" My name is Atemu Sennen , but my friends call me Atem. And like the teacher said I am from Egypt and I am six-teen years old. " Atem said. My tail swished back and forth in pleasure of his deep,sexy, and oh so sinful voice. " Very well, it's nice to meet you Atemu and I hope you have a pleasureable experience at our school." the teacher said. " Thank you, Miss- " " Johnson. Miss Johnson. " " Well , thank you Miss Johnson. " " You're welcome, Atemu. You may sit in the back with Yuugi." the teacher said. ' Yeeesss! He's sitting next to me! ' I can already feel all the other girls' glares. " Yuugi can you raise your hand. " I carefully rose my hand. Atem must have saw because he smiled and walked over, tail swishing as he came to the table.

Atem's POV

I smiled as I walked over to the girl that I now know is Yuugi. I was captivated the moment I walked in. I finally made it to the table and sat down. " Hi " I whispered . I saw a dusty pink tint on her cheeks. Was she blushing ? '' Hi '' I heard her whisper back. " So. You must be Yuugi. " I said. " The one and only. " She told me with another blush. ' Damn, she is too fucking cute. I thught it was imposible to be this cute, but apparently I was wrong.' I thought. As the class continued, I noticed Yuugi was also a catian. And again, a cute one at that.

I finally decided that I better pay attention in class if I wanted to Learn anything. Since I got here a little late, after about 45 minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period and the beginning of second. " Yuugi, if you would be a dear and show Atemu around the school. I'm sure he would appreciate that. " The teacher said as we were picking up our things. " Of course Miss Johnson, it would be an honor. " I heard Yuugi say. ' Great! This is perfect. She's going to be my escort. ' I thought as I watched Yuugi gather her things with a small pink tint to her cheeks. I smiled as I watched. She was so fucking cute when she was blushing.

Yuugi's POV

I had a blush on my face as I felt Atem's heated gaze watching me as I gathered my things. Once I was finished, I turned arounde and said with a bright smile on my red face, " Let's go. " As we were walking down the hall, I asked him, " Do you know where your locker is? " " Yeah, sure."And with that, we headed through all the students towards his locker.

When we got there, I blushed again when I realized it was the one right next to mine. As he opened his new locker, I walked towards mine, opened it put my first period books back in and got out what I needed for second period. After thatI said, " Where's your schedule." When I seen it, I blushed even harder. " Well, we have all the same classes, so just follow me." We then headed towards second period.

The day went by pretty much the same. Except that I had an extremely hot guy following me around. At the end of the day we headed our separate ways. As I was walking, I heard some one call out to me. " Yuugiii!" I turned around to see Atem running after me. I wondered what he wanted.

When he stopped in front of me breathing hard, I was a little worried. " Are you okay? " I asked. " I'm fine. thanks for asking." "Anyway Yuugi, I kinda wanted to ask you something. " " Then ask away. " I said giggling. " W-w-well. How do I put this. I had a great day with you a-a-and I-I-I was h-hoping we could h-h-hang out out side of s-s-school. That is if you're up to it. " Atem said to me very slowly and nervously. " I would love to Atem! " " Really?! " " Yeah! " " That's great! " " So it's a date." " Sure." "What day and time?" I asked. "How 'bout Saturday around three o' clock? Do you have any plans then? If not we can spend the whole day together."  
" Sure. Why not? I have nothing planned on Saturday." " Alright, see you then!"Atem yelled as he waved a couple feet away and continued walking. " Okay!" And I walked away. And with that, began our relationship.


	3. Preparation and The Date

**A/N Here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it !**

Yuugi's POV

" OMG ! " said one of my friends. " You just met him and you're already going out with the new kid. " said Josephine. " Yeah, I know it seems a little sudden, but I really like him. " I told her. " Alright Yug'. But if the bastard ever hurts ya just give me a call, ok ? " " Ok. " I told her.

A few akward seconds passed by before I suddenly remembered something. " Gasp " " What's wrong Yug' " Josephine asked concerned. " I don't even know what I'm going to where on our date tomorrow. " " Well, since you said you're spending the whole day together, just where something casual, but decent. " " Ok. I guess I have no other choice. " I immediately went to my closet and began to pull out possible outfits that I could wear on our date. " Josephine, what do you think of this ? " I asked as I pulled out a lavender sun dress with beautiful dark purple flowers all over it. " I like it. It brings out your amethyst eyes. " my friend said. " Why thank you Josephine." " Welcome. "

With that said Josephine explained that she had to go home or her dad would kill her. I gave her a brief good-bye and a hug before going back over to the closet and looking for the perfect pair of sandles to wear. I found a pair that criss-crossed on my little feet making them look small and dainty. Which they were.

I set my stuff out and quickly got ready for bed. I exhausted myself over worrying about what to wear on Atem's and my date. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a .

Atem's POV

I had just got through pulling out my clothing for my date tomorrow with Yuugi. It consisted of a pair of navy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination. I also had my chains and neck choker.

After memorizing everything I had to wear for tomorrow, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning , when I woke up, I nearly pulled my hair out of my head. It said two pm. I never slept that long. It was soon time to pick up Yuugi. I quickly got up and brush my teeth and showered. After that, I put on all my clothes and took a good look in my full body mirror. ' I look real good. ' I concluded.

With that thought and done, I headed out to get Yuugi.

Yuugi's POV

Right now it was two, forty-five and I was waiting on Atem to show. As I looked around, I spotted someone walking toward me. I smiled when I realized that person was Atemu. I ran up to him as he neared.

" Hey. " I said. " Hey. " He greeted back as he gave her one of his charming smiles.

The date itself was amazing. He took me all over Domino City. We went to the mall, the movies, a restaurant(a very expensive one), and a walk through the park. We had the greatest of times and we'd laugh at the silliest and stupidest things.

" I really had a great time. " I told him. " Yeah, me too. " He said as he dropped me off at the game shop. " Look. I need to ask you something. " At first I wondered what he wanted to ask me, but shook off my curiousity. " Sure. You know you can tell or ask me anything at all, right ? " " Yeah. Anyway, w-will you be m-m-my girlfriend ? " He stuttered out nervously. I stared at him like I was stupid before a huge smile graced my face as I registered what he asked. " OH YES! Yes, YES, Yes! A MILLION TIMES YES! " I jumped into his arms and we had a passionate kiss. " See you later darling. " I told him with a mischievious smirk on my face as I ran into my house giggling, leaving a very confused and dumb-founded Atem at the door. And that's how everything really started. It started...with a date.

**A/N Here I am again ! Hope you liked chapter 3. Chappy 4 coming soon !**

**R&R PLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSSSEEE !**


End file.
